<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Collection of Drabbles by illumelnati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480141">A Collection of Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumelnati/pseuds/illumelnati'>illumelnati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kiss His Son, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Angst, Arm Wrestling, Basically everything's bad so expect the worst, Bath Sex, Bullying, Hair Pulling, I feel like adding tags are so futile, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Non-human characters, Post-gangbang, Sibling Incest, mentions of bodily fluids, vague descriptions of sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumelnati/pseuds/illumelnati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the short drabbles I've written and will write. This one is Vale/Caelum with mentions of Celeste.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caelum/Celine, Cerys/Case, Nara/Case, Vale/Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KHS</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Introduction: 'Kiss His Son' is an original project created by illumelnati. You can view artworks and a bunch of more stuff for this lore at @KissHisSon on Twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door closes behind Caelum as he sneaks out of Cassius’s room. The cold marble floor almost stings the soles of his feet as he walks around the fantastical mansion that is where himself and the six angels reside. He shivers against the cold midnight air in nothing but a sheer tunic.</p><p>Drawn to the warm light spilling from the gap of the largest door, he hears soft murmurs and giggles from Celeste’s room and remembers of the one human that rests unbelonging in Heaven. Caelum stands beside the door, careful not to place his feet anywhere near the gap, for then his shadow would alert Celeste. He slowly rests his ear on the door and listens in on the soft kisses and moans he can hear from inside.</p><p>“Vale.” Caelum remembers. He hears him calling out to Celeste again and again. He hears the sheets rustle and the heaving. Caelum hears him say it again and again. “I love you.” Passionate like the way the ocean rises and falls, constant and loyal, unforgiving and fatal.</p><p>Caelum stops listening. He holds his lonely body and walks away into the cold night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath (Cerys/Case)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A drabble with the themes 'Cerys/Case + Smut' suggested by friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting and Case knew it would be about time for Cerys’s playtime to be over. He walks over to the “designated pavement” to find Cerys passed out, body covered in rope burns and all kinds of angel fluids that he rather not name. He picks him up and carries him to their home.</p><p>Case strips Cerys of whatever little clothing he had on from the beginning, and undresses himself and he drags both their bodies to the bath. Settling Cerys’s lithe body into the warm water, he gets in as well and starts scrubbing Cerys’s body with soap and suds his hair up. Suddenly, Cerys wakes up.</p><p>“Huh...?” Cerys grabbed the face that was in front of him and studied it. “Case... touching me...” Groggily starts to rub his slippery body against Case. “Cerys. Stop, I am bathing you.” “Ah... even if you... are slow... you should know that any bodily contact with me... will turn me on.” and latches his legs on Case’s waist. Slides his hands up his body and around his neck and brings Case in for a sloppy, sinful kiss. Case grips his hair and tugs it, getting Cerys to stop kissing him. “Pfwah-!” He giggles. “How many times have you washed my body like this? Did you get hard every time?” and starts pumping Case’s wonderful erection. “I’m cute, huh?” “Cerys...” Case tries to hold back from the person he cherishes the most. </p><p>“Come on, Case. Fuck me.”<br/>and with that, Case lifts him up and positions his ass right at the tip of his dick. “You are cute, Cerys.” “Huh?” and thrusts in. Cerys’s entire body quivers as he tries to register how filled he feels in a swift, sudden thrust. “I-I’m... cute...?” his voice cracks as Case starts moving. Cerys blushes, and it’s not because of the steam or the sex. He yelps between sentences, “I’m... I’m cute...? Y-You think so...?” Case nods, and kisses him. “Cuter than anyone else.” and Cerys clumsily covers Case’s mouth with his palm. “A-Alright! That’s enough! No more genuine comments! I’m gonna die!”</p><p>“You’re cute, Cerys.”<br/>“Wh-wha!!! Stop it!!! Stop it, stop it!!!” and for the first time, as no one has ever seen it before, Cerys is flustered during sex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Muscle Buddies (Nara/Case)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nara/Case + Muscle Buddies uhhh suggested by friends aahdbshbhgbgh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nara bursts through the wooden doors of the pub and the room falls silent. Her eyes scan every single pair of eyes as she makes her way to the barrel with a pillow on top of it. She makes a mental note to try to look as menacing possible. The scar on her lip helps. “There is someone here...” Nara glances at everyone. “There is someone here... a new comer... with BIG MUSCLES!” and she sees him, Case, looking as bewildered as ever as he carries like, 10 wet mugs all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arm wrestle me, now. Newbie.” and the crowd starts roaring. Everyone is circling around the barrel as Nara stretches, crackes her knuckles and places her elbow atop the pillow, taunting Case for a challenge. “Well!?” Nara shouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerys nudges Case’s waist. “I think she’s talking to you.” “Me? Why?” “Because you have muscles.” “But everyone has muscles...” Nara grows impatient. “Hey!!! Big idiot!!! I’m challenging you! It’s tradition to arm-wrestle anyone deemed worthy, pea-brain!” the crowd starts to push Case to the centre of the bar. Everyone starts cheering for the match to begin as Case hesitantly places his elbow on the pillow and Nara death-grips his palm like she’s gonna break it. “Come on, warrior! Let’s arm wrestle!” “O-Okay...” Case starts to strengthen his grip around Nara’s palm as well and that makes Nara even more excited. Cerys hides behind the bar. He has no idea what’s going on. “Alright, ready? Set...” Nara looks into Case’s eyes intently. “Go!” and the crowd goes wild. Both of them push and veins start popping up on their arms and face. They’re both giving it their all. Nara’s arms start to fall. “Shit!” and she pushes some more, and Case’s arms fall this time, he has no idea what’s going on but people are cheering him on so his guess is to just... push? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the doors fly open and a boomerang hits Nara right on the forehead. She falls over and the match is interrupted. Zethe walks in, “A horse??????” Cerys had his eyes wide open. “Forgive me, humble bartender. I must apologise for the acts of my foolish warrior. She’s kind of feral and should not be subjecting you to unwanted competitions.” The horse picks Nara up by her collar and drags her body away. “I will be collecting her now. Thank you and have a good day.” They leave from where they came from. Everyone disperses and some pat Case on the back. “She’ll be back.” some of them say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Case goes behind the bar and looks at Cerys. They both shrug. <em>“Humans.”</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cloud Bed (Caelum/Celine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THIS ONE IS SOOOOO SHORT I almost feel bad even posting this here but y'all said to post anything so... [shrugs] anyways someone suggested Caelum and Celine friendly interaction and my brain fried cus I didn't know how they'd be able to do it but I tried my best lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A groggy Celine opens the door to find Caelum, carrying picnic baskets, snacks and the like. “Hi Celine! Today’s picnic day.” “Fuck...” Celine growls. “Who the fuck taught you to wake me up...” “Everyone is there- &amp; they sent me to wake you up, so-“ Celine grabbed a fistful of Caelum’s hair. “If you think you can wake me up for some fucking picnic-“ “T-There’s a bed of clouds there for you! And food! I’ve prepared it for you-“ Celine lets his hair go. “A cloud bed?” Eyes wide.</p><p>“For me?” Caelum sheepishly nods.<br/>“Huh.” Celine grins. “You know me well or something?”, “I... just try to be observant.” Celine looks at him like a judge evaluating the worth of a criminal. “Fine. I’ll be there.” and slams the door in his face. Caelum sighs and pats the root of his hair that was pulled. “That could’ve gone worse, I guess...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>